Rejet
by Zanzasu
Summary: Le cerveau de Gokudera venait de se déconnecter. Dans un état second, son corps resta figé. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait rejeter la réalité, vivre dans le mensonge et le rêve plutôt que la vérité, mais pour une fois depuis très longtemps, il en aurait bien eu envie. - deathfic


Crédits : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, comme toujours.

Paring : Il n'y en a pas vraiment. Après, vous voyez ce que vous voulez, ça me dérange pas.

Notes : J'ai écris cet OS en écoutant en boucle cette chanson « Burn » de I will never be the same. D'ailleurs, quelques paroles se trouvent dedans, je trouve que ça collait bien. Elles sont en gras, et le gras italique, c'est comme si c'était Gokudera qui parlait, ou ses pensées.

PS : Ça se passe dans le futur. C'est triste, je sais, faute au temps pluvieux de dehors qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ça.

* * *

On dit qu'il faut un certain temps au cerveau humain avant de réaliser une chose improbable qui se serait passée. On dit même que si l'événement est marquant à un certain point, le cerveau se déconnecte de la réalité et entre dans des phases de questionnement dans le but de nier cette chose. La rejeter entièrement, ne pas vouloir l'accepter. C'est un choc, quelque chose qui quoi qu'on fasse, restera gravé à travers notre esprit et reviendra nous hanter dans nos jours les plus sombres.

Le cerveau de Gokudera venait de se déconnecter. Passé dans un état second, tout son corps resta figé, comme immobilisé dans le temps. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait rejeter la réalité, vivre dans le mensonge et le rêve plutôt que la vérité, mais pour une fois depuis très longtemps, il en aurait bien eu envie. Ses deux pupilles ne se détachaient pas du corps sanglotant dans ses bras. Il se mit soudain à trembloter légèrement, en silence. Des frissons parcoururent son dos, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit seulement à cause du froid.

**Tu dois regarder la douleur**

**brûlant en face de toi.**

Il fixait sans relâche les yeux ouverts et sans vie en face des siens, cette vision le détruisant petit à petit de l'intérieur. Une douleur lancinante brûlait en lui, dans son cœur et tout son être. Le bras droit ouvrit difficilement la bouche, mais rien ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Crier sa douleur, crier jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, il essayait en vain. Rien ne voulait sortir. Il devait se contenter de garder enfoui en lui tous ses sentiments, se mélangeant entre tristesse, peur, angoisse, colère, ainsi qu'un goût amer au fond de sa gorge. Lui même ne savait plus. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de détresse dans ses propres yeux, jamais son souffle s'en était retrouvé coupé à ce point.

**Tu as besoin de rester loin de toutes ces choses que tu fais**

_**Je pourrais sembler doux, mais je peux sentir tout cela, la douleur est réelle.**_

Bien que les preuves soient juste devant lui, il niait toujours... Une telle chose n'aurait jamais pu arriver. Un cauchemar, oui, c'est ça, c'était un simple mauvais rêve et rien de plus. Arrivant difficilement à bouger l'un de ses bras, il se pinça une première fois. Puis une deuxième fois, plus fort. La panique se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il tentait une troisième fois de se réveiller, se pinçant jusqu'à laisser une trace. Rien n'y fit. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que sa vision commence à se brouiller. Comment ça ? Il amena lourdement l'un de ses doigts vers son œil droit, découvrant des larmes qui perlaient. Elles glissèrent sur tout le long de son visage. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir dans son état actuel, il faisait pitié à voir. Il réalisait encore cela, rejetant les autres choses autour de lui. Bientôt, la pluie se mit à tomber, masquant ses larmes et sa tristesse pour se mélanger avec.

_**J'étais là pour toi, pour me brûler à nouveau**_

_**mon feu était dans tes yeux.**_

Le sang du corps meurtri disparaissait, au fil du temps où la pluie tombait dessus. Gokudera avait réellement du mal à bouger, pas parce qu'il était blessé, mais son cerveau ne commandait plus. Ses muscles étaient étrangement détendus, sûrement à cause du temps. Il rassembla le reste de contrôle qui lui restait, pour faire glisser sa main froide dans les cheveux bruns de cette personne. Jamais il n'aurait osé le toucher ainsi, mais désormais, son corps semblait si froid, comme un cadavre. Cette sensation le fit aussitôt ôter sa main, et il ferma ses yeux. La réalité venait de le rattraper une nouvelle fois. Il se maudissait. Il maudissait la pluie, et le responsable...

_**Parce que peut-être que je vais commencer un incendie**_

_**Et nous allons tous nous détourner**_

_**Et je vais laisser ce fils de pute brûler.**_

Il réclamait vengeance. Encore une fois, il s'était détourné, il n'avait pas encore accepté la réalité, celle juste dans ses bras. Il leva la tête au ciel, et ce peu importe si les gouttes d'eau lui piquaient les yeux. Ce n'était rien. Ses propres larmes s'étaient finalement arrêtées de couler. Il se redressa le plus lentement possible, puis se leva complètement. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le maintenir debout.

**Tu as besoin de regarder ailleurs**

**Je sais que c'est difficile à faire.**

Son cerveau, déconnecté jusqu'à présent, se remit doucement en marche. Tiens, la pluie s'était arrêté, il ne tombait plus que quelques gouttes insignifiantes. Il ne souriait pas, son regard en lui même semblait vide. Il observait les arbres devant lui, mais qu'il tourne son regard vers tel ou tel endroit, la vision sanglante de ce corps lui revenait tout le temps en tête. Il leva sa main, devant lui, qu'il fixa un bon moment. Ce n'était pas son sang, dessus. Gokudera devait enfin accepter, se faire une raison. Il ne reviendrait pas à la vie, c'était trop tard. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, qui avait juré de le protéger, quel que soit le prix à payer. Il avait échoué lourdement. Une forte douleur frappa sa poitrine. Son Juudaime était bel et bien par terre, bel et bien mort.

_**Ne mentez pas, c'est fini**_

_**Je ne vais pas pleurer**_

_**Ne respirez pas, vous ne saurez jamais**_

_**Comment je pourrais tout brûler**_

_**Ne me sauvez pas des flammes.**_

Il avança plus loin, sortant une volée de dynamites de sa poche. Les tenant fermement en main, comme si il allait faire une connerie. En fait, peut-être que son cerveau était toujours déconnecté. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il resta sur place, se tournant une dernière fois vers le corps de Tsunayoshi posé plus loin, et dans un geste lent, il lança au dessus de lui un bon nombre d'explosifs puissants. Il ne bougeait plus.

_**Je brûlerai en bas**_

_**Parce que je suis encore sur le sol**_

_**Je ne peux pas tenir le coup**_

_**Ça me prend, ça me prend loin**_

_**Ne me sauvez pas des flammes**_

_**et s'il vous plaît ne détournez pas le regard.**_

C'était donc la fin ? Gokudera ferma difficilement les yeux, tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, les bons moments passés comme ceux remplis d'émotions. Particulièrement lors de la bataille des bagues, son combat contre Belphegor, et Tsuna lui criant dessus pour qu'il reste en vie.. qu'il choisisse de voir ces feux d'artifice avec eux, avec lui plutôt que de gagner et mourir inutilement. Il eut un faible sourire en repensant à ça, cachant de la tristesse. L'explosion retentit finalement, puissante et dévastatrice pour tout ce qui aurait pu se trouver a proximité. Gokudera écarquilla les yeux, se retrouvant comme un simple spectateur de cette explosion. Il était encore en vie ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé plus loin ?.. C'est alors qu'il aperçu Yamamoto, le fixant. Le regard du gardien de la pluie était furieux, extrêmement furieux. C'était si rare que ça le surprenait encore, et toujours, à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, que le gardien le gifla fortement, sérieux.

« **Gokudera, reprends-toi ! Tsuna est mort, c'est vrai... Il est mort. Mais il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu finisses ainsi à cause de lui ! Il aurait voulu te voir continuer, vivre, tu as oublié ?!** »

L'argenté cligna des yeux, on venait de lui remettre les idées en place. Ou plutôt, Yamamoto venait de le faire. Au fond de ses yeux, une lueur triste séjournait, tandis qu'il se pinçait la lèvre. Et il avait raison. Gokudera n'en revenait pas d'avoir sombré à ce point, d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois pensé à ce qu'il allait faire. Pendant un instant, il baissa sa tête comme un gamin réalisant qu'il avait fait une connerie et se faisant gronder. Il détourna le regard, la pluie reprenait. Cet imbécile de baseballeur était dans le même état que lui.


End file.
